


Better Use (for a mouth like that)

by buck_me_cap



Series: 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge | Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Dorks in Love, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_me_cap/pseuds/buck_me_cap
Summary: | Part Two of the 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge |





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Cuddles (naked) ✔︎  
> 2\. Kiss (naked) ✔︎  
> 3\. First time  
> 4\. Masturbation  
> 5\. Blow job  
> 6\. Clothed getting off  
> 7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
> 8\. Skype sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Dom/sub  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. In public place  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Morning lazy sex  
> 19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying new position  
> 24\. Shy  
> 25\. With toys  
> 26\. Boring sex  
> 27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you
> 
> Okay, so this is definitely going to be something new for me as I've rarely ever written full on smut before (only once, actually) but it's definitely something I'm trying to improve at so I can start a full length fic. Hopefully writing porn every day for thirty days will help me with that. Some might be shorter, some longer, and none of them will be overly connected so they can all be read stand alone. If I miss a day I'll either try to complete two prompts the next day in one piece or do two seperate ones. Also, I hope theres no rule about accidentally having two in one, even if I do it singularly again later on, because that'll undoubtedly happen. Anyway, you've been warned: not much plot, just pure porn hopefully. 
> 
> This was /supposed/ to be up yesterday but I had some sort of allergic reaction to soap? Then I had work today, so I couldn't write. But I'm going to do at least two prompts tomorrow (hopefully) as I have nothing planned and the next day is relatively free too. Prompts are just meant to be the base idea, yeah? I hope so, because these dorks lead me in a completely unexpected direction. So glad there isn't an Awkward Sex prompt because this would probably be it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who commented or interacted with my last piece in any way as you're the reason why I'm continuing :)

It doesn't happen often anymore, but there are still the odd occasions on which they'll do something, whether it be twist the wrong way, grab the wrong piece of anatomy, or come out with something that’ll ruin the moment and send them both into a bout of hysterical laughter. When they first started fooling around it seemed to happen often, though that was understandable — they might as well have been teenagers testing the waters, finding out what they liked most, what positions felt best, exactly how much pain was acceptable in order for it to still feel pleasurable. In their cases? A fair bit.

It started like usual, as in they were tumbling around on the bed (something they were not limited to, as if you took a UV light to the apartment you'd find nearly every single surface covered in less than pleasant things) and getting a little frisky. Steve was practically splayed out on the king mattress, whole body blushing in a way that'd always sent Bucky’s nerves alight. His hands had ended up trailing up his arms, squeezing down gently with a smirk that looked positively pornographic, sliding over his shoulders before tangling firmly in the hairs at the base of his neck. Between the pleasant pressure and the way the blonde was looking up at him . . . frankly there was no hope for his sanity — though plenty for his dick.

Bucky had let out a low hum, dipping his head down to press their lips together, sucking gently on the other’s bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth and biting down ever so slightly. Oh, _yes_. It was _that_ noise that he spent hours trying to force out of his boyfriend; it wasn't overly loud or wanton, though he loved those too, nor was it one of those pretty little grunts or curses he got — no, it was a breathy sort of whine that always sent shocks of white hot pleasure cascading down his spine. He'd rolled his hips down at that, breath stuttering ever so slightly as he deepened the kiss, long fingers deftly twisting the blonde’s nipples. Bucky would do anything to bring the other man apart, and he took immense joy in doing so, though he'd be lying if he said they both didn't get off on teasing the shit out of each other.

“Reckon’ you can get off on just me kissing you and touching you like this?” Bucky murmured in a low voice, letting it drop a few more octaves than usual before returning to the task at hand. It was strange how sexy kissing could be, especially when the ideas and techniques behind it sounded so stupid out loud. Their tongues danced, lips creating a sort of seal that left only a small trail of saliva leaking out as they kissed. When Steve finally pulled back his lips were bright red from the assault, covered in spittle as he stared up at the other man. And if he was panting, it was because of the lack of air, nothing else — at least that’s what he would have liked to tell himself.

“If you don't touch me, I swear to God I’m gonna—“

Bucky let out a chuckle, eyes intently focused on the other man’s chest despite the threat. “You’re gonna what? Suck me to death? Because I’m not gonna complain about that,” he mused, very obviously amused with his little joke. Steve didn't answer though, and that was confusing; the blonde was by nature a little argumentative, and that didn't change in bed, unless he was so far gone that all he could do was beg. He loved those nights. Grey eyes flickered upwards, looking more surprised than anything when he caught the bizarre expression on the other man’s face. “Stevie, what the—“

That was when Steve decided to sneeze, a noise that was extremely loud — sneezing was fine, human nature after all, but it was that strong that it seemed to propel his head forwards. Their skulls collided and Bucky instantly cursed, pulling back so that he was practically sitting in the blonde’s lap, rubbing furiously at his forehead with an irritated expression. It was all happening so fast, in a matter of seconds; he'd been working Steve for so long that a little pressure on his cock was all it took to set him off, back arching as much as he could as he ground up against Bucky’s ass, a full-body shudder coursing through him as he spilt himself between them.

Bucky blinked, still focusing on the throbbing pain in his forehead. He parted his lips to speak and sucked in a breath, eyebrows furrowing before he adopted a scandalised look. “I can’t believe you!” he exclaimed, shifting to pinch Steve’s chest as he started laughing, whole body shaking as tears formed in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I swear that wasn't intentional — but hey, I’m not gonna complain about that, right?” he mimicked, trying to imitate the other’s tone and failing miserably. Bucky’s lips quirked slightly through the frown he was forcing, and within a few seconds he was smiling and shaking his head, rocking his hips a little before letting out a light chuckle himself.

“Whatever Rogers, but I think you need to make it up to my brain for hurting me. And what was it you said the other day? That I apparently think with my dick?” he mused, smirking and wriggling his eyebrows as he crawled up a bit further till he was sitting on the blonde’s chest instead. He opened his mouth for a witty retort, only for the brunette to make a scolding noise in the back of his throat and gently feed the head of his cock between Steve’s lips, loving the contrast between his skin and the swollen red colour. The other man glared up at him for a few moments before giving in and sucking him in deeper, shifting to hold his ass and bring him closer, eyes rolling in a way that was over exaggerated and dramatic.

God, Bucky loved that mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Buckaroo, I love that mouth too.


End file.
